The purpose of this joint application from The Cook County HIV Primary Care Center (CCHIVPCC) and the City of Chicago Department of Health, Bureau of Mental Health Services (Bureau), is to replicate our integrated HIV primary care mental health services program at The Woodlawn Clinic, funded by the County, and the Lakeview and Englewood Clinics, funded by the City Department of Health. These three sites are geographically and demographically located in the epicenter of the HIV epidemic in Chicago. The Woodlawn and Englewood Centers serves a minority HIV+ population with a high proportion of IVDUs and their partners. The Lakeview Neighborhood Health Center serves a population with higher proportion of white gay males. The population is becoming younger and the minority and female populations is increasing.The CCHIVPCC integrated mental health primary care model has three major assumptions: 1. multimodal treatment approach; 2. cultural and demographic sensitivity and specificity; and 3. firm and integrated clinical and administrative connection within a clinic dedicated to outpatient HIV primary care. The mental health team leads group staffings for all caregivers before and after each clinic session. The mental health specialists at the community clinics will consult with the primary care team; one-to-one clinical care to patients; supervise and manage group therapy and support; and refer for more specialized psychological services. In Year One, we will assess the site-specific aspects of service integration. We will hire MSW mental health specialists, who will have an eight week on-site preceptorship at CCHIVPCC and then they will be put in place in the neighborhoods; their clinical loads will increase with intensive supervision and support from project staff. By month 12, each specialist will offer a group which fills site-specific needs. In Year 2, if funding permits , we will expand to the Uptown Neighborhood Health Clinic. The project will be evaluated objectively and subjectively throughout its duration.